Drzewiec
Drzewiec '(ang. ''Treeguard) – neutralny potwór, który powstaje z drzew, kiedy gracz ścina okoliczny las. Posiada on bardzo dużo zdrowia oraz zadaje dotkliwe obrażenia, które łatwo mogą doprowadzić do śmierci pozbawionego odpowiedniej zbroi gracza. Po trzech dniach mamy 1,3% szanse na pojawienia się jednego lub więcej drzewców. Przed dniem 31, jedynie jeden drzewiec pojawi się, potem 1 lub 2 po 30 dniu oraz powyżej 3 po dniu 80. Drzewce mogą przekształcić się z dowolnej wielkości drzewa, wliczając te, zasadzone przez gracza. Po zabiciu drzewca, pozostaje żywa kłoda. Istnieją trzy wielkości Drzewca - mała (70% skali), normalna (100% skali) oraz wysoka (125% skali) w zależności z jakiej wielkości drzewa powstaną. Wielkość determinuje również ich zdrowie, siłę, zasięg ataku oraz szybkość poruszania się. Świnia będzie atakować drzewca, jeżeli podejdzie zbyt blisko chlewa. Czasami świnie potrafią zabić drzewca, pod warunkiem, że jest ich większa liczba. Inaczej zginą łatwo od kilku ciosów. Drzewiec może zostać bardzo łatwo rozpoznany. W przeciwieństwie do normalnego drzewa nie kołysze się oraz jego pień wyraźnie różni się od normalnego. Istnieje także Żywy las, w którym można spotkać ogromne ilości drzewców. Zalicza się go do Elementów układanki. Drzewca można bardzo łatwo pokonać. Wystarczy go sprowokować, a potem czekać na atak. W momencie, gdy drzewiec nas atakuje, wystarczy, że trochę ruszymy się z miejsca, aby atak się nie powiódł. W ten sposób możemy podbiec do drzewca, uderzyć go trzy razy i uciec przed atakiem. To daje nam szansę do pokonania potwora samemu, nie tracąc zdrowia. Jedyną wadą takiej walki jest poważnie obniżona poczytalność - warto ubezpieczyć się przed taką walką. Strategia *Może zostać uśpiony, jeżeli zaczniemy sadzić wokół niego szyszki. Wówczas przybierze formę normalnego drzewa, które można łatwo rozróżnić - jeżeli najedziemy na nie myszką, pojawi się napis "Attack", zamiast "Chop"; *Drzewiec może być zabity za pomocą metody "kiting". Oznacza to uderzenie wroga, następnie ucieczkę, nim drzewiec odpowie atakiem. Jeżeli odpowiednio dogramy czas, można uderzyć 4 razy drzewca, przed jego odpowiedzią; *używając fletni pana, możemy go uśpić. Kiedy obudzi się po jakimś czasie, nie będzie dłużej agresywny, a gracz będzie mógł używać go jako strażnika; *inne metody zabicia drzewca obejmują: **zaprowadzenie drzewca do wioski świń; **zaprowadzenie go na bagna pomiędzy macki; **zaprowadzenie go pomiędzy bawoły w czasie sezonu godowego; *spalenie drzewca z użyciem pochodni lub przyprowadzenie blisko ogniska. Najlepiej jest go utrzymywać blisko ognia, tak aby palił się jak najdłużej i nie przygasał. Niestety tym sposobem nie zyskamy żywej kłody, lecz popiół; *Jeleniocyklop może pokonać małego i średniego drzewca, a dużego poważnie osłabi; *pszczela mina. W przypadku gdy ma się blisko około 10 uli można postawić pośrodku nich pszczelą minę. Pszczoły z okolicznych uli zaatakują drzewca; *Woodie w formie bobra może dość łatwo pokonać każdego drzewca, zwłaszcza jeśli walka toczy się w lesie. Uderza on drzewca, sam przyjmując obrażenia, następnie oddala się, by zregenerować głód bobra z pomocą okolicznych drzew; *podczas ataku Psów Gończych drzewiec może pełnić rolę idealnego strażnika. Wystarczy biegać dookoła niego, a gdy psy zaatakują drzewca, odpowie on atakiem, który zabija psa jednym uderzeniem; *istnieją stworzenia, które potrafią karczować lasy (np. Borsukoniedźwiedź lub Mechaniczna wieża). Warto wykorzystać fakt, że Drzewce obudzone przez zniszczenia wywołane szarżowaniem potworów, są agresywne przeciwko samym szkodnikom, a gracza ignorują. Mogą być wtedy bardzo pomocne. Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Don't Starve Duży = |-| Średni = |-| Mały = Don't Starve: Razem Duży = |-| Średni = |-| Mały = Ciekawostki *Drzewiec, tak jak zwykłe drzewa, posiada cykl życiowy, to znaczy, że średni po kilku dniach zmieni się w dużego, jednak nie obumierają; *drzewiec przenika przez pole siłowe tulecytowej korony; *występuje on też w "guzowatej" wersji; *czasem można spotkać drzewca w różnych miejscach. Jeśli nie został wywołany przez gracza, który ścinał drzewa, będzie neutralny i zaatakuje nas dopiero, gdy my go zaatakujemy; *istnieją stworzenia, które potrafią karczować lasy (np. Borsukoniedźwiedź lub Mechaniczna wieża). Warto wykorzystać fakt, że Drzewce obudzone przez zniszczenia wywołane szarżowaniem potworów, są agresywne przeciwko samym szkodnikom, a gracza ignorują. Mogą być wtedy bardzo pomocne; *ciekawą metodą na gromadzenie rzadkich surowców (żywe kłody) a także szybkiego zaopatrzenia się w mięso i skórę świni jest używanie świń do ścinania drzew. Wystarczy zaprzyjaźnić ze sobą parę świni i udać się na wyrąb do najbliższego, większego lasu. Aby świnie rozpoczęły wycinkę starczy aby gracz '''jeden raz uderzył nawet niskie drzewo (bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo pojawienia się drzewca), a świnie rozpoczną wyrąb na szeroką skalę. Prędzej czy później powinno to przywołać drzewce, które zainteresują się nie graczem, a jedynie świniami. Niezależnie od wyniku starcia dzięki walce zyskamy cenne surowce. Jeżeli przeżyje drzewiec możemy go w późniejszym czasie używać jako "rzeźnika". *istnieje modyfikacja na pokazanie Drzewca na mapie, jest to Where's my Giants? Dostępna tylko w DLC Panowanie Gigantów; *drzewca można uśpić szyszkami, niezależnie, czy nas atakuje, czy też nie. Podczas sadzenia szyszek obok drzewca, można usłyszeć dziwny głos wywoływany właśnie przez drzewca. Ów tajemniczy głos brzmi, tak jakby drzewiec dziękował nam za zasadzenie swoich pobratymców; *pająki nie będą atakować Drzewca, jeśli ten wejdzie na kleistą pajęczynę. Galeria Atakujący Drzewiec.png|Atakujący Drzewiec Płonący Drzewiec.png|Płonący Drzewiec Guzowaty drzewiec zimą.png|Guzowaty drzewiec zimą 2013-05-03_00003.jpg|Grupa drzewców Wolfgang i drzewiec.png|Wolfgang i śpiący drzewiec Budzący się drzewiec.png|Budzący się drzewiec 8 Drzewców 3 dnia!.png|Osiem drzewców koło wioski świń trzeciego dnia Guzowaty drzewiec.png|Guzowaty drzewiec Drzewiec ze wszystkich stron.png|Drzewiec ze wszystkich stron Wilson oraz Drzewiec.png|Drzewiec i Wilson Deerclops_and_frozen_Treeguard.jpg|Zmrożony drzewiec obok Wilsona i Jeleniocyklopa Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Drzewa Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny agresywne